


Ich Bin Nicht Ich

by StarthornFromScratch



Series: Practice For German [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/F, I will rewrite this in the future, Jadeshipping - Freeform, LOOK AT THEM, My girls are lesbians, Pokespe - Freeform, the chapters will get longer
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch
Summary: Yellow hat ein Problem und Green ist besorgt. Sie gehen in ein Restaurant und reden.
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green & Yellow (Pokemon)
Series: Practice For German [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049441
Kudos: 2





	1. ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Ich habe eine neue Geschichte für diese Welt! Es tut mir leid für die schlechte Grammatik, ich spreche Englisch.
> 
> (Englische Namen werden verwendet)
> 
> Green = Grün  
> Yellow = Gelb
> 
> Also, es ist ein kurz Geschichte. ^.^'

„Yellow..." Green sagt, schmollend, „Was ist falsch?"

„A...ah..." Yellow klang traurig, ihr Augen leer.

„Yellow," Green sagte noch einmal, „Was ist es?"

Yellow wandte sich ab, vorgeben, gehört nicht zu haben.

Green schmollend.

* * *

.

.

.

In diese Welt wir sind traurig, aber wir geben vor, glücklich zu sein.

Es ist nicht ein glücklich Welt. Wir sind im ein Grosse Welt mit dem menshen aus der Geschichte. Ich bin nie glücklich, aber meine freunden sind.

Wir sind alein, ich sagt es.

.

.

.

Es is kalt und leer. 

‚ _Was?!_ ' du mußt fragen _, ‚es ist deine Planet! Wie ist es so?!'_

 _‚Entschuldigen Sie'_ Ich sagt, aber, ich weiß das ich bin nicht Leider. Meine Koph is voll von dieses Ideen.

 _‚Wir sind aline!’_ Diese Ideen sagt, und ich höre zu Sie.

.

.

.

Ich heiße Yellow, und und spreche was ich denken.

* * *

Green stand still, höre zu die regen.

Yellow hat ein klein, süß Stimme... und sie sprach immer noch Unsinn. Schmollend, Green schnalzte mit ihr Zunge.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Schatz. Ah... sie hat eine gute Schatz, Yellow. Sie leibt sie. Sie leibt sie so sehr.

In leibe für Jahre, Yellow und Green haben sich als Kinder kennengelernt. Zwei kleine Mädchen. Oh, wie Green liebt ihre Frauen.

Aber, Sie hat kleine Ideen Warum Yellow war Traurig, und es verärgerte sie.

„Ach,” sie stöhnte, „Warum Yellow? Warum mußt du..."

Yellow sagt, „ _Es tut Mir leid"_ und _„es ist meine Problem"_ und „ _Entschuldigen Sie_ "

Green hasse es. Sie _hasse_ es.

Das war alles falsch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red = Rot

Green spricht mit Red auf dem Handy.

* * *

„Red...?" sagte Green zittrig, „Wir habt ein große Problem..."

„ _ein Problem_?” Red Stimme antwortete, " _Was ist es_?"

Green seufzte, „es ist Yellow..."

Red schien zu pausieren, " _W-was ist mit... was ist mit Yellow?_ "

„Tut mir leid," Green sagt, „sie ist... sie ist nicht so gut..."

„ _ist sie verletzt?_ "

„...nein.”

„ _ah_ ," Red seufzte, „ _das ist gut, ich bin glücklich..._ "

„Gut," Green sagt, „aber Yellow ist nicht,"

„... _nochmal_?"

.

.

.

Yellow hatte noch zwei Minuten Zeit.

Zwei.

Das ist alles, das war alles, danach konnte sie Green sehen. Sie wollte sie wirklich sehen, also gab es ein Lächeln. Sie war für einen Moment glücklich. Alles war gut. Alles, als sie Green sah. Sie musste nur auf das Ende des Tages warten.

Green machte sich Sorgen, aber sie waren glücklich zusammen.

.

.

.

 _„Hast du Lust?”_ Sie hat sagt, und Green hat sagt _„ja!”_

Sie warden glücklich zusammen, und Yellow liebt sie.

Ah, liebe.

Es war gut und komfortabel, aber manchmal gab es schlechte Zeiten.  
Mit Red sprechen, mit freunde sprechen.

Sie machte sich Sorgen.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Die titel ist ein gute Tokio Hotel Lied  
> ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭
> 
> If I got something horrifically wrong PLEASE tell me.  
> (This will have more chapters and they will get longer.)


End file.
